Home at last
by Wolfie-the-demon-wolf
Summary: So, Ichigo is/was going out with Masaya. But then one day Masaya comes in on a murderous rampage against Ichigo. Who will be there to save her this time?


I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. I wish I did, different ending. It wouldn't involve /masaya at all.

Ichigo was running away from someone. That much Kish could see, for fear was written all across her face. He had been following her since he saw her running. She suddenly ran into the park. It would be hard for Kish to keep track as to where she was because with it now being summer there was leaves that helped hide people, from those of the skies. Suddenly as he was landing on the ground he found himself on th ground with something on top of him. When Kish opened his eyes, to see a crying Ichigo. Sure, Kish had seen her cry before, but this was a messed up kind of cry that someone should not be crying. It was one filled with pain and agony, as though someone was after her. Suddenly Ichigo gave in and cried even harder and burried her head in Kish's shirt, which was an all black shirt. Then out of no where, Masaya came through with what appeared to be blood on him. He looked from Ichigo to Kish. Kish wrapped a protective arm around Ichigo as she held even tighter onto him.

"Ichigo, it's time to go home. Here I'll take her." Said a very angry Masaya. Kish looked at him as though he were crazy.

"Your kidding right? There is no way in hell I would let her go with someone who is covered in blood, and who was clearly making her cry. Your crazy!" Kish was very strait to the point and not messing around, however Masaya had no intention on giving her up so easily. He walked toward them, and Ichigo and Kish would move a step back.

"Kish..." Ichigo said in a worried manner. Said person knew what he had to do, but he also didn't want to scare her.

"Ichigo, do you trust me?" Asked Kish. Said girl looked at him like he was out of his mind. Who would ask that kind of question in a time like this?

"DO YOU TRUST ME?'' Kish yelled but was clearly acting as though time was running out. Ichigo nodded her head without hesitation. So with that, they teleported. Leving Masaya to deal with whoever came to deal with him which was Tart and Pie. Kish had teleported them into a nearby building. Ichigo still had yet to let go of him. Kish pulled said girl into his lap and wrapped his arms around her protectivly.

"What happend?" Asked the boy.

"I was just in my room when Masaya came over and was mad because we hadn't been on a date recently. That was because we have those big exams comming up next month. Suddenly he was about to hit me, but then I grabbed my envelope opener and it went into him. No this blood is not mine, it is his. I don't want to go back home. Kish please don't take me back. I can't go to the Cafe either because Masaya would go there. Please Kish don't!" Ichigo was on the verge of tears again. Kish just smiled a sad smile.

"Ichigo, don't worry. I won't ever let you go. I promise." Ichigo was shocked that Kish had called her by her name. Without thinking She reached up and kissed him. Kish was at first schocked, but then he also kissed right back. It was fine until they both realized they needed to breathe. Both of them were smiling, without words, they both knew what it meant. It was begining to get dark and Ichigo was clearly getting cold, it was one of them nights where it was kinda cold. Kish reached into his bag that he had gotten and pulled out a sweat shirt. He put Ichigo into it and wrapped her once again in Kish's arms. Ichigo went back home, but not for long. Long enough to pack her clothes, and her other things. Kish teleported them to his ship and then came and got her. At first his friends/brothers were thinking it was not a good idea. But then they thought about bringing their girlfriends back with them. Which was Pudding, and Lettuce. It was scary at first for all of the girls, but then they got used to it. When they arrived at their planet, Ichigo and the other girls were amazed how wonderful it looked.

"Thanks to the mew aqua, we were able to restore our planet." Pie said. Him and Lettuce took off somewhere, Tart and Pudding also went off. Kish and Ichigo just sat under a nearby tree and talked about things. But it was the first time in a long time that Ichigo actually felt at home, somewhere she belonged.

Ok, So I know that it was rushed, i'm sorry. :( I might make this into a longer story about the life with the guys. But then again, I could let you decide.


End file.
